Where I Stood
by Crazy4Shadow
Summary: Lizzie meets a young man who changes her life and gives her a new perspective on everything. She stands somewhere in his life, she just didn’t know where…..yet. LG!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.

**Title: **Where I Stood

**Summary: **Lizzie meets a young man who changes her life and gives her a new perspective on everything. She stands somewhere in his life, she just didn't know where…..yet. L/G!

**A/N: **Lizzie and Gordo have never met before. Lizzie's father is a doctor and they don't live in Hillridge. Please review!!!

Chapter 1-What Did I Get Myself Into?

_Lizzie McGuire whipped her red convertible into the only empty parking space in the crowded parking garage at Washington Memorial Hospital. She screeched to a halt, grabbed her purse and notebook, and ran inside the glass doors. When she reached the elevator, she impatiently punched the button._

**Lizzie: **"Late, late, late" she muttered.

_Her first day on the job, and she was missing orientation. Her father wouldn't be pleased. She'd hit an unexpected traffic snarl. Usually, it didn't take this much time to come from her Virginia suburb to downtown Washington. If her car had wings she would have made it in plenty of time._

_Lizzie pounded the elevator button until the door slid open. She barreled inside and hit the button for the fourth floor. It was her father's idea, not hers. She didn't want to become a volunteer nurse for the summer. "You're therapist thinks getting involved will help you come to terms with what happened to Miranda. Maybe a job will be helpful," her father had insisted. Lizzie knew that her last choice would have been to work at the hospital, but here she was anyway. Part of her wanted to move on and connect to people, and yet she still grieved for her lost friend._

_Lizzie had been overcome with grief at the news that her best friend had been killed in a car accident. She'd seen Miranda only weeks before the fatal crash. After Miranda and her family had moved away, Lizzie had been afraid their best friendship might end. But Miranda had promised, and so had Lizzie-"forever friends"-and they'd managed to stay as close as ever, even though they were no longer neighbors._

_When Miranda's parents called Lizzie, she couldn't accept the reality of Miranda's death. Now, a year later, the therapist Lizzie had talked with felt she was ready to face new relationships with trust and courage. _

**Lizzie: **"Easy for everyone to say." she thought, but she was nervous.

_On the fourth floor, Lizzie raced out of the elevator and into the auditorium, grimacing as the door banged open. She was sure every person in the room looked up at her, including her father. He was standing on the stage giving his opening remarks. Lizzie slid into an empty seat in the back and sighed. She wished she could be any place but here._

_The orientation speeches finished and she walked to the table to get some refreshments. After she got some, she went to the assignment sheet._

**Lexy: **"Hi. I remember you from the training sessions. I'm assigned to pediatrics. How about you?" said a tall slim girl that stood beside Lizzie.

_Lizzie found her name on the list._

**Lizzie: **"Looks like I am too."

**Lexy: **"I'm Lexy Newton" the girl smiled and Lizzie felt she could like this person who seemed so friendly.

_Lizzie smiled back._

**Lizzie: **"Lizzie McGuire. Nice to meet you."

**Lexy: **"McGuire…..Are you related to Dr. McGuire?"

_Lizzie reddened._

**Lizzie: **"My father."

_She hated people's knowing. She was certain they would think she was going to be given special favor, when in reality she loathed the whole idea._

_Lexy's eyes grew wide._

**Lexy: **"I think Dr. McGuire is the most wonderful man in the world."

**Lizzie: **"You do?"

**Lexy: **"He helped save my brother's life."

**Lizzie: **"He did?"

**Lexy: **"My brother, Robert, had a disease that was destroying his kidneys. He was on dialysis for years. Your father put Robert in Memorial's transplant program, and two years ago, Robert got a donor kidney. He's twenty now and doing fine. I guess my brother was really lucky."

_Lizzie never really thought about such things. Her father was an accomplished surgeon who had taken over head of the organ transplant unit at Memorial five years before. Lizzie couldn't count the times she'd heard the phone ring in the middle of the night for him. Neither could she recall one single holiday, one special family occasion that hadn't been interrupted by a call from the hospital because Dr. Sam McGuire was needed to handle some emergency. For years, she believed that the hospital was his true home, and that his patients were his preferred family._

**Lizzie: **"I'm glad for your brother" she replied.

**Lexy: **"That's why I signed up to be a volunteer. To give something back. I mean, money couldn't buy Robert's life, so there's nothing I could give even if I was rich, which I'm not. The least I can do is volunteer to help out, try and make things easier for people who are sick like Robert used to be. Did you sign up to work with your father?"

_Lizzie couldn't admit the truth-she'd been made to sign up to help her pull out of the progressive depression. _

**Lizzie: **"Dad suggested it and it sounded like an okay idea for the summer."

**Lexy: **"Well I think it's going to be fun to work. And it's really cool to know I'll be working with you. I mean, Dr. McGuire's daughter…………"

_Lizzie squirmed under Lexy's generous smile. How long before Lexy discovered she was a fraud?_

_Her father came over, and Lizzie hoped he wouldn't mention her tardy entrance._

**Sam: **"Hello, Lexy. Robert told me you'd be here. I see you've met Lizzie."

**Lexy: **"We were just discussing our assignments."

**Lizzie: **"Pediatrics." she nodded.

**Sam: **"I know, I asked Mrs. Stanton to put you there."

_A warning bell sounded in Lizzie's head._

**Lexy: **"Super, I really like kids."

**Sam: **"The floor's divided into units. One for kids under twelve, one for older kids. Both sections need extra hands."

**Lexy: **"We'll do our best" she promised.

_Lizzie only nodded._

**Sam: **"My office is in the same general area."

_His motives became clear to Lizzie. He wanted to keep an eye on her, and she resented it. All at once his beeper went off._

**Sam: **"That's me, I've got to run."

_Lizzie watched him hurry toward a house phone._

**Lexy: **"He's so busy."

**Lizzie: **"You've got that right" she replied without elaborating.

_She and Lexy headed toward the elevator that would take them to pediatrics._

**Lexy: **"I'd like to be a doctor some day. How about you?" she said as they rode up to the seventh floor.

**Lizzie: **"No way."

**Lexy: **"You're kidding? I thought medicine would be in your blood."

**Lizzie: **"I prefer doughnuts in my blood."

**Lexy: **"You're so funny." she giggled.

_They emerged onto the pediatric floor. A huge painted picture of a clown holding a sign that said "Kids World" adorned the wall. Lizzie paused to study the cute artwork._

**Boy: **"Get out of the way. You're in the middle of the drag strip!" he called.

_Lizzie flattened herself against the wall, turning in time to see a teenage boy pushing an IV stand with lines attached to the inside of his arm. He loped beside a very young boy who was rolling his wheelchair as hard as he could down the length of the hall._

_Astounded Lizzie watched them fly past with a clatter of metal and cascade of laughter. _

_**What have I gotten myself into? What does Dad think he's doing?**_

**A/N: **Please Review! Will update soon!


End file.
